


She fell from the sky

by NobleLordHedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Corrupted Gems, Corruption, Crystal Gems, F/F, Rebellion, War, but that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try, canon characters in later chapters, main character's death, probably sad ending, you do it for her, you weren't made for fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleLordHedgehog/pseuds/NobleLordHedgehog
Summary: Turquoise is quarter on an Island near front line since the beginning of the rebellion on Earth. Her job is to write the news from the front according to Homeworld's propaganda. Her whole life is changing when one day a gem is falling from the sky.





	1. The day she fell from the sky

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story I've been thinking about for a very long time so there probably will be a lot of canon divergences. I hope you'll enjoy, it's my first SU fanfiction.

She fell from the sky. Quite literally. I’ve seen her falling and couldn’t get rid of the feeling that this will change everything.  
I suppose to be alone here. Just me and my communicator. I’m just a Turquoise, nobody important. I’m sitting here, on an island and re-writing the reports about the Rebellion so the Homeworld gems will hear what Diamonds want them to hear. To do it properly, I was sent to a front, so I could ‘feel’ the war. I’m not sure if I have. The line of a front is far, beyond the sea. I can see just explosions and lights at night. At first, I had two Rubies as my bodyguards but years were passing, the war was still on and the Homeworld needed them more on a front line so they left. Since then, the facility was empty. On this day.  
She fell from the sky. I’ve seen just tail of light behind her gem. She looked like a comet. I thought that it’s a shrapnel from the front line so I went to collect it. I know, it’s stupid to collect mementoes, it’s purposeless but how can I give up this one thing I have? My life is circulating around the past, I’m one of the creators of Homeworld’s past, I’ve been made for it! So why should I give it up?  
I’ve seen her, lying in a small crater, on a beach. Waves were gently touching the gem, rhythmically coming closer and going away. Then I realised that it wasn’t a shrapnel. It was an Amber. Before I could do anything, she started recreating. There she was. Tall and athletic, golden like the local sun. I started running back to my home base. Who knows, maybe it was Rebellion’s Amber? I haven’t seen a star on her uniform but I haven’t seen a diamond either. There was no time to properly see it though. I heard her quick steps behind me. Oh no, she saw me. She was calling me but I kept running. It was an open field, my gem is on my back, if she had a distant weapon, she could easily shatter me. But she didn’t. She’s an Amber, they’re made to be fast. I had no chance, I knew that. Eventually, she will catch me. And she did. She caught my arm and pulled me closer. I tried to free myself so the struggle began.   
\- Hey! Stop, I just wanna ask something! – she was shouting. Her voice was low, it frightened me. I shut my eyes, ready for the worse and… She took her hands away. I looked at her surprised – What? That’s also bad? – for a few seconds, we were looking at each other, not really sure what to do. And then I fled. Again – Oh, come on!  
This time I managed to reach the doors. It shut behind me. I was safe. I couldn’t believe it. I ran away from a potentially hostile Amber! My head felt so heavy, still analysing what just happened. Next time I have to be more cautious. Who knows, what else can reach this island. Slowly, my body slid on the floor. Then somebody knocked. Oh yes, I have to report her presence. After all, I’m not qualified to deal with her. I stood up and quickly walked to the communicator. A moment later I had a minute long video of the Amber recorded by a facility’s recorder. Good, that should be enough for identification. I didn’t have an access to the identification program, I didn’t have to use it but my Agate could be interested in this recording. I pressed the right button.  
\- My Agate – I bent my head in respect.  
\- Speak but hurry.  
\- I, Turquoise Facet-254 Cabochon-03, am reporting that…  
\- I said ‘hurry’!  
\- There is an unidentified Amber in front of my facility!  
\- We will take the necessary actions.  
\- Oh, thank you, my… - the supervisor finished the conversation - … my Agate.  
The Amber was still banging on the doors and I couldn’t get rid of the impression that nobody cared any more for information from my part of the front line.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Turquoise are talking for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time a bit longer chapter. I hope it's better than the previous one. Enjoy!

The next day, Amber was still sitting in front of the doors to the base. Turquoise was waiting, not sure what to do, listening to the sounds from outside. Or maybe to the lack of sounds. That was disturbing. What this gem was about to? How long she will stay there? If she was a Homeworld gem, she would say so by now! Ambers was made for passing the most important messages. Yes, there were communicators but every technology can fail or be hacked. A trusted, well trained Amber is more reliable. Quick, agile and loyal- she should write about them exactly this. But the one behind her doors… She was weird. Just one thing was sure about her- she didn’t have any message, not for Turquoise.   
Blue gem slowly approached the doors. She touched its surface, still unsure what to do. According to the protocol, she should wait for her Agate’s reaction. But there was a real war going on, nobody had time for trivial so-called emergencies. If they will lose her, nothing is going to change. She will be replaced by another Turquoise who is just waiting for an opportunity like this. But Amber, that was a completely different story. She didn’t know why her Agate almost ignored this report. It was an Amber! It could be a part of the Rebellion! If they make her talk, maybe, just maybe, during the next battle they will have another advantage! Well, in this situation, talking to this stranger may not be so bad. She cleared her throat. – You! Are you still there? – only silence has answered her – You wanted to talk.  
\- Why are you asking if you already know?  
\- What?  
\- It’s a base so you have to have a recorder.  
\- Yes.  
\- So why are you asking if I’m here?  
Turquoise sighed. Why she is making it even more difficult?   
\- Look, I can’t let you in but…  
\- Why?  
\- What?! Do you have to ask?  
\- Well, I did so…  
\- You came out of nowhere! And haven’t even identified yourself! Identify yourself right now!  
\- Sorry, I can’t.  
\- Aha! I knew it! You’re from the Rebellion! – a long silence – You have to be. Another way you would identify!  
\- I don’t remember, alright?!  
\- Wha-?  
\- I forgot something very important. Now I don’t even know what it was.  
\- I am supposed to believe in that? Ambers are designed to have exquisite memory!  
\- Oh… So I’m an Amber?  
\- You joking, right? – again, only silence – You are doing it so I will let you in?  
\- You’re the first gem I met after… After all of this.  
\- All of this? That is not very specific.  
\- The last thing I remember is flying. And then something hit me. And I got myself on this beach. The rest you already know.  
\- Oh, so Ambers can actually fly? I did not know that.  
\- You’re not helping…  
\- But I have never met any other Amber so it had to be my false-  
\- Hey!  
\- What this time?  
\- I think… I think I’m broken – and at this moment, Turquoise heard the fear in her voice. At first, she wasn’t sure if it was fear. She never met any gem who would express it but suddenly she was sure that it was, indeed, fear. One more time she glanced on a screen of the communicator. She opened the door.  
\- Show me – without further hesitation she kneeled next to Amber. Her gem was on her chest, unregular and not so shiny. She saw more impressive gems but that wasn’t the case. There was a crack on the gem, going right through the middle, very deep.   
\- Your eyes are so big – she heard Amber’s voice but she reacted with a delay because she couldn’t make herself to turn away sight from the crack – Are you… worried?  
\- Worried? Why should I?  
\- I don’t know – she shrugged – Maybe it’s empathy?   
\- I do not know the concept of this word.  
\- Oh. Sorry, I thought it was something obvious… You’re a-  
\- Turquoise.  
\- I was going to say that.  
\- Sure you were.  
\- You don’t sound convinced.  
\- It does not matter.  
\- Can you stop?  
\- Stop what?  
\- With all… this. You’re so uptight!  
\- By now, I am sure you are the Rebellion’s gem.  
\- This is bad, isn’t it?  
\- You do not remember the Rebellion?  
\- No, not really – this time the blue gem stayed quiet – What are you going to do with it? I assume you don’t really like the Rebellion?  
\- Your assumption is right.  
\- So? Will you tell me what you’re going to do?  
\- Why should I? You are an enemy. What are you going to do?  
\- In this situation, I’ll try to leave.  
\- Which way?  
\- Why should I tell you?  
\- I have recorders, I’ll know anyway.  
\- Well, there are lots of options… Really, I can swim, I can fly, I can walk-  
\- It is an island. You cannot walk away from here.  
\- Alright, so I have two options.  
\- Good luck with it.  
\- Why you’re wishing me good luck?  
\- Finally, I have something to write about – Turquois shrugged.  
\- Oh. So you’re writing?  
\- I am a Turquoise after all.  
\- Sorry, I don’t know what Turquoises are for.  
\- Obviously. Well, I can assure you, I am not a fighter. I would not stop you from leaving.   
\- Thank you.  
\- No need to. I am just choosing the only logical option.  
\- That’s not true! You could take an advantage over my memory loss and pretend to be my ally.  
\- For what?  
\- You know, you could inform your supervisor and ask for backup!  
\- Nobody cares for this island, Amber. The backup will never come.   
\- How long are you here?  
\- Too long.  
\- I’m sorry.  
\- That’s enough. I am going back to work. It will be better for your existence if you disappear – with this words, she stood up and stepped into the base. The doors closed behind her. Now, she could breathe again. She has never been so close to a Rebellion’s gem. Probably, she should report this but deep down, she really didn’t want to. When she said that nobody cares, she wasn’t lying. It’s not the first time when her report doesn’t change anything. She approached the screen and switched for the view from the recorder.  
Amber was still sitting in front of the entrance. She was nicely made. Strong body, made for moving fast. And not only her body was fast, but she was also clever, Turquoise could tell that just after one, short talk. It’s a shame that the Homeworld lost such a messenger.   
And then the golden gem moved. She stretched her limbs and looked into the sky. Oh, so she is going to fly away. Good. She started running very fast and everything was telling Turquoise that it is not her limit. Amber jumped and at the moment when she should fly higher into the sky, she just started falling. Blue gem’s eyes became big again. She was falling. She hit the ground but kept her form this time.  
This time it was Turquoise who started running. In no time she was next to Amber who was still lying on the ground, looking into the sky.   
\- It’s you again?  
\- Who else it could be?  
\- I don’t know…  
\- Do not try again.  
\- Why? It’s my only chance, you said that.  
\- There is also the sea. But I doubt it will work out. Your gem is broken so your abilities are…  
\- I noticed!  
\- Alright.  
\- So… We have to bare together, right?  
\- You can always stay on the beach.  
\- How romantic.  
\- I do not know the concept-  
\- Yes, I know! Forget about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day!


End file.
